fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mint's Hints
Mint's Hints is a series based on Blue's Clues with Nintendo and Fantendo characters. It is first hosted by Grace and later by Addison. This show airs on Nintendo Kids. Characters Main * Mint * Grace (Seasons 1-4) *Addison (Season 5 onwards) *The Toad Brigade *The Volbonan Family *Cappy *Tiara *Digity *Suds Supporting Characters *Lily *Snail *Yarn Yoshi *Squirt Other Characters * Teddiursa * Psy * Gingerbread Man * Keeby * Mor * Misty * Yoshi * Purpling Minor Characters See this Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Trivia *Like in Blue's Clues, the viewers' voices can be heard when answering a question or finding a hint. *Grace and Addison's cameras have a different chime sound. *The Legend of the Inkling introduces Mint's Room. *In Mintstock, Addison uses her recorder instead of her camera. *The following episodes have those wrong answers: ** Snack Time: Putting the cow in the cup and slurping it up with a straw ** What Time Is It for Mint?: Wrap a pillow in a blanket and read it a story ** Plummy's Birthday: To play Musical Bears ** Mint's Story Time: The story of "The Little Pig Who Cried Wolf" ** What Does Mint Need?: Put the bubbles between the towel and the soap and make a Bubble Sandwich ** Mint's Favorite Song: Rubber Ducky had a Barn ** Adventures in Art: A Car ** Mint Goes to the Beach: Burying the basket and sandwich in the sand and covering up with a blanket ** Pretend Time: Putting a helmet on a star and then rock it ** A Snowy Day: Putting the snowball in the hat and have a Snowball Sundae with a carrot on top ** The Trying Game: Put the wheel in a basket and then honk the horn ** Mint Wants to Play a Game: The duckity Duck Duck with a Goose Game ** The Grow Show!: Putting the seeds and the dirt in the watering can and mixing it all up ** Mint Wants to Play a Song Game: The Sunny Spider that gets caught in the rain Song ** What Does Mint Want to Make?: Use the buttons to buttoning up her sock with yarn ** What Story Does Mint Want to Play: A story about a bear that put a bowl on top of a chair ** Digity's Favorite Nursery Rhyme: The clock that struck 1 and was afraid of a mouse ** What is Mint Afraid Of?: A Shadow Dancing Feather ** Greeny Comes Over: Grace makes the camera smile ** Mint's News: Mister and Miss Volbonan have a new bottle ** Grace Gets the Sniffles: Grace wants to do the Vegetable Dance with Spoon and Bowl ** What Does Mint Want to Build: The Flashlight Dance ** Mint's Senses: Putting the box over the light and then shaking it until it made a choo choo sound ** What Experiment Does Mint Want to Try?: Taping all the water filled bottles up ** What Was Mint's Dream About?: A Leotard that roll up in a mat and took a nap ** Mint's ABCs: The Moon jumps ** Math!: The lemons can wear the cup as a hat and slip around on the ice ** Mint's Big Costume Party: A Rhinoceros Costume, A Cat Costume ** Blocks: Making a rectangle with the two triangular blocks Together and putting the arch block on top *In Meet Mint's Baby Sibling, Mint and Addison played Gold Hints. Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Fan TV Shows